beware_thebatmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Control
Control is the 9th episode of Season 1 of Beware the Batman. It premiered on September 21, 2013. Official Description Katana must save Batman from Cypher, a cybernetic villain with the powers of mind control, who is seeking the Ion Cortex. Plot The episode starts with a man working late in a an office building. He gets up to get coffee and is suddenly confronted by green cables which seems to come alive and attach to his neck, freezing him in place. An unknown entity is heard telling the man that it has control of his mind. The man is forced into the next room where he is made to altar plans on some blueprints as the cables are revealed to be controlled by a humanoid robotic figure. The scene then shifts to the man walking on the highway as cars swerve to avoid him. A police officer comes to his assistance and asks if he is okay. The man replies by saying "He has my mind, He has control." When the officer then asks who, the man says the name "Cypher". Meanwhile in the Bat Cave Bruce and Tatsu are sparring when Tatsu lets her emotions affect her actions which results in Bruce being the victor. He then tells her that while she has the technique, she doesnt have the discpline and tells her to think with her head instead of her heart. Tatsu then recieves a phonecall from Jason Burr, claiming it is his fifth time that day. Bruce offers to say something to him but Tatsu quickly says that it's nothing she can't handle. Alfred then comes down with a blended "food smoothie" for dinner but Tatsu declines, saying she promised to let Jason cook for her. Before leaving she assures Bruce that both her head and heart are both well protected. Alfred then comments that Bruce should take it easier on her but he refuses. Suddenly the Bat Computer sounds an alert that the Bat Signal has been lit. Bruce suits up while, at Wayne industries, Cypher disables the security and attacks Jason Burr who is getting his lab ready for Tatsu. As Tatsu makes her way up, she sees the flowers Jason dropped when he was attacked. She enters the lab and finds Jason slumped on his desk, seemingly having forgotten the attack, while Cypher stalks them through the house. Batman meets with Jim Gordon who shows him the man whom Cypher first attacked. Gordon tells Batman that he keeps mumbling the same word over and over; Cypher. Batman notices the residue on his ear from an artist's pencil and the scar on the back of his skull and asks Gordon if he had identified him. Gordon replies that the man is William Benjamin, a big-shot architect who designed the Wayne Industries Building. Batman simply says "The Cortex" as that must be what this Cypher is after. Batman races to Wayne Industries in the Batmobile while having the computer call the security desk and Katana's cell phone but gets no answers. At the building, Jason shows Tatsu a small prototype of the Ion Cortex that he has built. He uses it to manipulate the lights in the next building to display a giant mural of her face before the machine shorts out. She tells him that it was amazing as the green cables approach her menacingly. Reaching the building, Batman uses the Batclaw to ascend to the lab. He reaches a window and sees, as the two eat dinner, Cypher reaching his cables at Jason from a ventilation duct. Batman bursts through the window but is too late to stop Cypher from dragging Jason into the duct. The two heroes pursue them through the ducts and fall through the walls and land on the opposite side of a large circulation fan from Cypher and Jason. Cypher, speaking through Jason, warns that if they try to stop him he will destroy Jason's mind. Tatsu rushes him in anger but is stopped by Batman. Batman asks Cypher what he wants. Cypher replies that he simply wants to borrow Jason's mind for a while and Batman surmises that he wants to get the plans for the Ion Cortex from Jason and give them to the League of Assassins. Batman comments that they have never sent a machine before and Cypher replies that he is no machine but a man like him, only upgraded. He drags Jason away and Batman uses an explosive Batarang to pursue them. He goes to lock down the building and orders Tatsu to track Cypher but not to engage him. She races down the hall and finds Jason lying in the hallway. She rushes to his side asking why Cypher let him go. Jason looks up and says "He didn't." as a cable stabs into her neck. Batman succeeds in locking down the building and spots Cypher on a 6th floor camera. He goes to intercept him but is confronted by both Jason and Katana, now being controlled by Cypher. Batman is able to subdue Tatsu and tries to cut the cable but Cypher warns that if he does, Tatsu's mind will be destroyed. Cornered, Batman gives Cypher the keys to unlock the building and handcuffs himself to a railing. However, during the fight, he managed to place a tracer on Tatsu and, while freeing himself from the cuffs, uses it to track Cypher and his captives. Cypher has made his way onto a subway train and subdued the driver. Batman drives the Batmobile onto the tracks and jumps from the hood of the car to the train. Racing to the front of the train, Batman uncouples the rest of the cars so that the passengers will be safe. Batman enters the front car and confronts Cypher. Cypher again warns that he will kill the captives. Batman counters that they should all go down together and throws a batarang at the control panel. The train begins to accelarate rapidly. Batman needles Cypher, asking how it feels to have someone else in control. Cypher throws Jason and Katana at Batman, releasing his cables and escaping. Carrying Tatsu and Jason, Batman leaps from the train just before it derails and crashes. Tatsu awakens to see Jason, still uncoscious and then sees Batman. However, Batman has been taken over by Cypher, still intent on taking Jason and the Cortex plans within his mind. Tatsu fights Batman, noticing that whatever blows she lands on Batman, Cypher feels them as well. Tatsu is eventually beaten down but she calls out to Batman, telling him that he is stronger than Cypher. Through sheer force of will, Batman fights the control and forcefully pulls the cable from his head. Cypher quickly retakes Jason and, picking up a shard of glass, threatens to cut the connection himself. Batman tells Tatsu that cutting the connection didn't hurt him, and Cypher is bluffing. Tatsu approaches Jason and tells Cypher that she knows his secret. Whatever the puppet feels, he feels as well. Tatsu kisses Jason and the swell of emotion shorts out his connection, freeing Jason. Batman grabs hold of the cables and stabs them both into Cyphers own neck. The power surge completely incapacitates him. They take Jason to the hospital for recovery. Batman tells Tatsu that she made the right choice. By finding Cypher's weakness and exploiting it, she chose head over heart. Tatsu tells him that finding the weakness was from the head, but the kiss came from "somewhere" else. The two leave but, in the silence of the hospital room, Jason opens his eyes to reveal them to still be the green eyes of those controlled by Cypher. Characters Heroes *Batman *Katana *Jim Gordon Villains *Cypher Others *Dr. Jason Burr Trivia *Dr. Burr has first date with Tatsu. *Tatsu kisses Dr. Burr. *At the end of the episode Dr. Burr wakes up with green "evil" eyes. This may hint that he will turn into Kobra later on. *When Tatsu said that her kiss came from a "difference place". That means she is possibly starting to develop feelings for Jason. Gallery Cypher abducting Dr. Burr.jpg|Cypher is abducting Dr. Burr Control.jpg|Katana is being controlled by Cypher Cypher.jpg|Cypher Btb control14.jpg|An attempt to remove the cable. Picture1.jpg|Puppets! tatsu kiss jason.png|Have their first KISS! Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1